Ex?
by wonderpeachy
Summary: Jungkook kan sudah lama menjadi mantan kekasih Taehyung. Tapi kenapa mendadak hari itu status keduanya berubah?/ Vkook or Taekook/ BTS Fanfiction/ warning! Yaoi


Ex?

.

.

Jungkook itu kan sudah lama menjadi mantan kekasih Taehyung. Tapi kenapa mendadak hari itu status keduanya berubah?

Vkook or Taekook of BTS/ BTS Fanfiction/ warning! Yaoi

.

.

Petang itu, langit masih betah memperlihatkan awan-awan gelap sedari pagi. Belum ada tanda hujan akan turun sih. Baru mendung saja dan sepertinya hujan deras akan turun malam ini.

Di sudut perpustakaan kota yang tak jauh dari sebuah universitas, entah sudah berapa lama lelaki manis dengan dua gigi yang menonjol hingga membuat kesan imut padanya itu berkutat di meja baca. Sudah ada beberapa buku yang telah ditandai untuk bahan referensi tugas kelompoknya. Masih ada dua buku tersisa, tapi Jungkook merasa, lelah mulai menyelimuti dirinya. Ditambah rasa dingin yang berasal dari pendingin ruangan dan juga cuaca yang mendukung. Membuat rasa kantuknya semakin bertambah.

Jungkook sedikit melirik keluar jendela dan jam tangan yang terlingkar di lengannya bergantian. Sudah hampir malam tapi ia belum menyelesaikan tugasnya. Lelaki itu menguap sebentar dan perlahan mata bulatnya mulai terpejam.

"Tidur sebentar saja, tidak apa-apalah" lirihnya yang kemudian meletakkan kepala diatas tumpukan buku yang sudah disusun. Dan dalam sekejap, Jungkook pun sudah masuk ke alam mimpi.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. sambil membawa payung biru dengan tag tergantung yang bertuliskan Tae+Kook, Taehyung berjalan pulang menelusuri jalan sempit menuju rumahnya. Hari sudah semakin malam dan hujan turun dengan derasnya. Pada akhirnya, setelah mendung seharian, hujan turun juga malam itu.

Taehyung semakin mempercepat jalannya mengingat pasti kekasih, ralat. Mantan kekasihnya, Jungkook sudah berada di beranda kamarnya sekarang. entah sedang apa disana, Jungkoook pasti berdiam diri disana setiap malam.

Fyi, Taehyung dan Jungkook ini sebenarnya bertetangga. Bersebelahan pula. Awal dekat dengan Jungkook, saat Taehyung yang pindah mengisi rumah kosong di sebelah rumah Jungkook masa kecil dulu. Karena terlalu sering bersama membuat perasaan aneh di dalam diri keduanya muncul. Selepas SMA, keduanya menjalin kasih. Tapi sayang, tidak lama. karena kedekatan Jungkoook dengan teman kuliahnya, Kim Mingyu membuat Taehyung merasa cemburu, dan sikap posesif pun mulai muncul. Meskipun Taehyung memang posesif pada Jungkook, tapi semenjak masuk kuliah, menurutnya Taehyung seperti tidak memberi kebebasan padanya. Dan yah, pada akhirnya dengan sedikit tidak rela Jungkook memutuskan untuk menyudahi hubungan karena sikap yang katanya 'berubah'.

Tiba di perbelokan, atensi Taehyung langsung terpusatkan pada beranda kamar Jungkook. Tapi menyadari tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, matanya mulai menyipit.

"Loh? Jam segini anak itu belum pulang?" monolognya. Sebelum masuk ke rumahnya sendiri, ia menatap beranda kamar Jungkook lalu beralih pada jam tangan hitamnya.

 _Hujan deras seperti ini, Jungkook dimana ya? Apa dia sudah tidur duluan? Atau kelasnya belum selesai? Tapi tadi Mingyu_ _ㅡ_ _atau mungkin_ _ㅡ_

Berbagai pertanyaan mulai mengerubungi kepalanya. dan entah perasaan tidak mengenakkan darimana muncul menyelimuti dirinya dalam gemuruhnya hujan malam itu. tanpa menunggu lagi, Taehyung memasuki pekarangan rumah Jungkook dan membunyikan bel. Di layar intercom, muncul wajah datar khas kakak Jungkook.

"Oh, Taehyung-ah? Ada apa malam-malam begini?" tanya Wonwoo tanpa membuka pintu. Dari luar, terlihat Wonwoo sedang buru-buru memakai jaket. Di punggungnya, sudah ada tas yang biasa dipakai kuliah. Taehyung gelisah sendiri.

"Jungkook sudah pulang, hyung?"

"Huh? Belum, mungkin ada latihan dance dulu dengan Yugyeom?"

"Apa? Tapi hari ini kan tidak ada latihan, hyung!" pekik Taehyung tanpa sadar seraya melotot. Wonwoo melebarkan matanya.

"Y-ya?"

Taehyung menjauh dari intercom, mencoba menelepon Jungkook. Meskipun anak itu selalu menjaga jarak dengannya akhir-akhir ini, tapi jujur saja, Taehyung masih menyayangi dan juga mencintai bunny-nya itu. karena Taehyung bukan kenal Jungkook baru kemarin sore.

Sudah kesekian kalinya Taehyung menelepon Jungkook, tapi ternyata hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada jawaban. Lelaki 95 itu mulai panik.

"Sialan!" umpatnya kesal. Rasa-rasanya ingin Taehyung datang ke kampus mencari Jungkook. Tak apa jika harus mengelilingi kampus malam-malam begini. Yang terpenting adalah Jungkook-nya sekarang. tapi di malam seperti ini, pasti terlalu lama menunggu bis datang menuju kampusnya. Taehyung semakin tak karuan, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Tak lama Wonwoo keluar sudah berpakaian rapi. Taehyung berbalik dan melihat kunci mobil yang dibawa Wonwoo. Matanya berbinar memandang kunci mobil itu. secepat kilat Taehyung pun menyambar kunci mobilnya dan melesat menuju mobil sport hitam yang terparkir di pekarangan rumah. Wonwoo terkejut tentu saja. Sepertinya, ide Jungkook untuk memintanya belajar mobil bukanlah hal buruk walau sempat menolaknya dulu.

"Hyung, aku pinjam mobilnya sebentar ya!"

"Apa?! Yah! kau mau kemana, eoh?!"

Di dalam gemuruhnya hujan, suara teriakan Wonwoo tak digubris sama sekali oleh Taehyung. Pemuda Kim itu malah menyalakan mesin mobil dan dengan cepat melaju keluar dari pekarangan rumah Jungkook. Wonwoo tercengang. Ia berlari menyusul mobilnya yang sudah menjauh dan berhenti tepat di pintu pagar.

"Yah, Kim Taehyung, kembali kau! Aku bisa terlambat kuliah malam, bocah!"

.

"Hei maaf, bangunlah. Perpustakaan sudah mau tutup"

"Eum?"

Masih dengan setengah sadar, Jungkook menggeliat sebentar melihat seorang pria paruh baya di depannya. kedua mata bulat itu mengerjap berulang kali membiasakan cahaya lampu ruangan yang masuk ke retina.

"...Siapa..?" tanya Jungkook dengan suara khas bangun tidur. Mengalihkan pandangan sebentar ke sekeliling dan muncul kerutan tipis di keningnya.

"Kenapa.. sepi sekali? jam berapa ini?"

"Sudah hampir jam sebelas malam dan lebih baik kauㅡ"

"APAA?! Aigoo sepertinya aku ketiduran. Ya ampun, maafkan aku" potong Jungkook khawatir. Buru-buru ia membereskan meja baca dimana banyak barang-barangnya bertebaran disana. Si penjaga perpustakaan hanya menggeleng dan menumpuk buku-buku yang diambil Jungkook tadi jadi satu.

"Terima kasih sudah membangunkanku, paman. Akuㅡ"

"Yah, kau ingin meminjam buku ini apa bagaimana?"

Baru Jungkook ingin beranjak dari tempat itu, mendadak ia berbalik dan melihat tumpukan buku diatas meja. Jungkook diam sebentar, berpikir ingin membawa pulang semua bukunya atau biar dia kembali kesini lagi besok.

"Heung.. mungkin aku meminjam dua buku saja, biar sisanya besok aku kemari lagi" jawab Jungkook. Penjaga perpustakaan itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan membawa dua buku yang diminta Jungkook. Setelah itu keduanya beranjak menuju lantai bawah untuk mengurus pinjaman buku. Selama itu, Jungkook bisa mendengar suara gemuruh hujam deras diluar sana. Dirinya mulai khawatir sekaligus ketakutan. Hari sudah tengah malam dan juga tidak membawa payung. Bagaimana dia bisa pulang?

"Ini bukunya. Dan juga kartu perpustakaanmu" kata pria paruh baya itu seraya memberikan dua buku yang dipinjam dan juga kartu pada Jungkook.

"Terima kasih" balas Jungkook pelan. Tatapannya beralih sebentar keluar jendela yang belum ditutupi tirai. Helaan napas berat lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Lain kali, jangan ketiduran lagi ya. Tidak baik kan anak SMA sepertimu masih berkeliaran diluar di jam-jam segini"

Lantas Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar tuturan penjaga perpustakaan itu. hell ya, dia itu sudah masuk kuliah semester enam dan masih disebut anak SMA? Jungkook hanya tersenyum kecut menanggapi.

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, paman. Aku permisi"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Jungkook keluar dari perpustakaan dan petir pun langsung menyambutnya. Hampir Jungkook ingin kembali ke dalam karena terkejut. Tapi karena tidak ingin dianggap penakut dan juga.. disebut bocah oleh orang yang sudah menyebutnya anak SMA tadi, Jungkook mencoba diam di tempat seraya menutup matanya.

"Hahh.. bagaimana aku harus pulang?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Ingin berjalan menuju halte pun sepertinya tak bisa karena letaknya yang berada di seberang. Bahkan untuk mencapai ke pintu gerbang, mungkin ia sudah basah kuyup. Berakhir terbaring di tempat tidur seharian dan tidak bisa presentasi keesokannya.

Jungkook terduduk di lantai luar perpustakaan. Menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. tangan yang menggenggam ponselnya semakin mengerat. Tanpa sadar ia mulai memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karena kedinginan.

"Hyung..." Jungkook mengerang. Ia mencoba menelepon Wonwoo untuk menjemputnya, tapi ternyata sebuah pesan masuk beberapa jam yang lalu menyadarkannya. Wonwoo punya jam kuliah malam ini. lelaki manis itu mendesah panjang. Tangannya semakin merapatkan hoodie yang dipakainya agar rasa dingin tidak terlalu menusuk, tapi ternyata sama saja.

Di saat seperti ini, ingin rasanya Jungkook menangis. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Menunggu sampai hujan berhenti? Disini? Tapi ia mencoba menahan air mata yang membendung pelupuk matanya. Ditatap lagi layar ponselnya, mencari-cari kontak teman yang bisa menjemputnyaㅡmengabaikan belasan missed call yang tertera.

Mingyu? Anak itu pasti juga sudah masuk ke alam mimpi sekarang ini. pasti semuanya juga sudah terlelap dan menyadari itu, Jungkook ingin menangis. Tak sadar dirinya sudah masuk ke ikon panggilan, dan melihat siapa pelaku yang membuat notifikasi belasan missed call. Jungkook menghela napas berat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Taehyung. Pasti pemuda itu tengah mengkhawatirkannya sekarang.

Tapi Jungkook tetaplah Jungkook. Karena egonya yang besar, ia pun urung untuk menelepon Taehyung meminta menjemputnya. Dan Jungkook pun lebih memilih untuk menunggu hujan berhenti.

Cukup lama Jungkook disana, ia mulai gelisah. Rasa dingin semakin menusuk tulang dan membuat Jungkook menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat menahan dingin. Tak kuat lagi, pada akhirnya lelaki itu menyerah dan menelepon Taehyung.

Tangannya sudah menekan tombol 1, tinggal menunggu jawaban. Tapi mendengar suara yang tak asing membuat Jungkook beralih secepat mungkin.

"Jungkook-ah!"

Itu Taehyung dengan payung yang biasa dipakai dulu saat masih bersama-sama. Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook yang sudah kalut dan tanpa babibu langsung menerjangnya. Jungkook merasa bahagia sekali saat ini. Entah apa jadinya kalau Taehyung tidak dating menjemputnya.

"Tae-hyungie!"

Brukk

Dan karena terkejut, Taehyung tak bisa mengimbangi, berakhir keduanya jatuh dengan Taehyung yang terduduk di lantai luar. Lelaki itu sempat membatu saat Jungkook memeluknya dan merasakan sesuatu yang basah di jaketnya.

"Kenapa baru sekarang, eoh?! Kenapa baru datang sekarang, hiks"

Pada akhirnya Jungkook menangis seraya memukul pundak Taehyung yang hanya diam, membiarkan pundaknya terus dipukuli oleh orang yang selama ini dirindukannya. Tak lama, tangannya mulai terulur untuk mempererat pelukannya. Mengelus punggung yang lebih muda agar tangisnya berhenti.

Taehyung tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa saat ini. untuk minta maaf karena terlalu lama menjemput pun rasanya tersangkut di tenggorokan. Mendapat perlakuan menadadak dari Jungkook membuat Taehyung diam seribu bahasa. Karena selama ini, Jungkook selalu menghindarinya dan juga sikap acuh tak acuh yang diterima semenjak berpisah.

"Jungkook-ah, aku merindukanmu"

Dan Taehyung hanya bisa mengeluarkan kalimat yang selalu dirapalkan setiap harinya untuk Jungkook. Tidak ada kata maaf, melainkan kata rindu yang keluar dari bibir tebalnya. Jungkook pun terdiam, merasakan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan dan juga jangan lupakan rona merah yang menyapu pipi mulusnya entah karena kedinginan atau pengakuan Taehyung. Lelaki manis itu malah semakin memeluk Taehyung erat dan melesakkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher yang lebih tua. Mencium aroma khas yang selama ini dirindukannya. Dengan begitu saja, Taehyung tahu kalau Jungkook juga merindukannya selama ini.

"Hyung.. Wonwoo hyung tidak berangkat kuliah?"

Sadar ada mobil Wonwoo terparkir di halaman parkir. Taehyung pun melebarkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan polos Jungkook yang tiba-tiba.

 _Mati aku._

.

.

.

Fin

Gaje ya? Wkwkw ini ff pertama vkook, ngomong-ngomong keke dan ini juga bikinnya iseng, lagi gabut pas pkl, dan terciptalah ff gaje ini :")) btw, ini Wonwoo sengaja dibikin lebih tua, biar lebih pas/?

Ragu sih, ini pantes dipublish apa ga, tapi ngebet minta dipublish lol

Last, aku minta review-nya aja ya, boleh kan? mwuehehe

.

Omake/?

"...Maafkan aku, hyungie.."

"Tidak, Jungkook-ah. Aku yang minta maaf karena terlambat menjemputmu. Semalamㅡ"

"Bukan itu, hyung" Jungkook merengut. Bibirnya mencebik sebal. Saat ini, keduanya tengah terbaring di ranjang Jungkook. Sudah cukup lama mereka tidak tidur bersama seperti ini.

"Lalu?"

Jungkook diam sebentar. Menatap manik Taehyung, ragu. Dirinya tahu kalau yang dilakukannya selama ini salah, tapi entah kenapa semua penjelasan yang ingin dikeluarkannya malah tertahan begitu saja.

".. Selama ini.. aku.. tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat itu. yang ada di pikiranku hanya ingin menyudahi semuanya karena kau.. dan juga Mingyu.. aku sama sekaliㅡ"

"Jungkook, sayang. Dengarkan aku" Taehyung menangkup pipi Jungkook untuk menatapnya lebih dalam.

"Aku berlaku seperti itu karena mencintaimu, asal kau tahu. Aku tak suka melihat kau dekat sekali dengan Mingyu dan aku merasa kau malah semakin mengabaikanku semenjak kalian saling kenal. Tak masalah jika kau dekat dengan anak itu, asal kau tidak melupakanku, Jungkook-ah"

Jungkook hanya diam dan menyesali perbuatannya dulu. Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap wajah Taehyung.

"Maafkan aku, hyung.."

Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan menarik Jungkook ke pelukannya. Memeluk kesayangannya erat yang sudah lama tidak dilakukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya sudah berlalu dan sekarang..." Taehyung menggantung ucapannya. Jungkook mendongak, menatap polos Taehyung.

"Kau mau kembali padaku lagi kan?"

Jungkook hanya tersenyum manis dan itu membuat Taehyung ingin menciumnya, ngomong-ngomong. Tapi ternyata sebelum itu, Jungkook sudah menciumnya duluan. Hanya sebentar karena Jungkook sudah merasa malu sekali sekarang. mata Taehyung melebar dan terkekeh gemas.

"Ehe.. sejak kapan kau jadi seperti ini huh?"

Jungkook tak menjawab dan malah memeluk leher Taehyung.

"Jungkook-ie sayang Taehyung"

Taehyung hanya tersenyum lebar dan mengelus surai halus Jungkook. Dan pada akhirnya, Jungkook kembali pada Taehyung. Karena hanya Taehyung yang hanya bisa menenangkan dan juga selalu ada untuknya.

Pagi itu merupakan pagi yang membahagiakan menurut Jungkook karena bisa berbagi kehangatan dengan Taehyung-nya lagi. seakan lupa dengan tugasnya hari ini. oh, panggilan telepon dan juga pesan di atas nakas juga tak dihiraukannya. Entah sengaja atau memangㅡ? Hanya Jungkook dan yang Di atas yang tahu.

.

Bae817


End file.
